


When it Rains, Pour Tea

by ginny0612



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny0612/pseuds/ginny0612
Summary: Follows my earlier ficlet, Dog Days of Winter.  John and Sherlock are enjoying being dog dads.  John likes dinner out, Sherlock doesn't.  Sherlock uses the dog as an excuse to get out of dinner.
Kudos: 3





	When it Rains, Pour Tea

**Author's Note:**

> For @CKDelbridge 221B Challenge, Spring has Sprung, prompt: puddles.  
> 221 words, last one beginning with B.

BOOM!  
The door to 221B whooshes open with a bang as it is caught by the roaring wind. John barely glances up from the medical journal that he is reading. Sherlock shuts the door with one hand as he tries to wrangle in Shivers with the other, as the dog strains against the leash. Both are dripping wet, and the raindrops from both begin to pool into little puddles in the entranceway.  
Sherlock, in surprise, notices that John is not dressed to go out. They had agreed a bit earlier, much to Sherlock’s chagrin, to go out for Chinese tonight. Sherlock had insisted that Shivers needed a walk first.  
“Are we not going out, John?”  
“I know you Sherlock. ‘The dog needs a walk’ is your way of saying you’d rather stay in tonight. Unless you’re going out looking like that….”  
Sherlock is about to retaliate with a snarky remark, but John doesn’t give him the chance. He watches John move into the kitchen, setting out two teacups and putting the pot on to boil. Before he can take off his coat, there is a knock at the door.  
“Sherlock, if you would, please. That’s the takeaway. Bring it here, I’ll get a towel for Shivers. As for you, Sherlock, no dinner until you are cleaned up. You need a bath.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my fluffy dog ficlet. Thanks for reading!


End file.
